Bioequivalent Allergy Units (BAU) have been assigned to CBER grass references of: Bermuda, June, Meadow fescue, Orchard, Perennial rye, Redtop, Sweet vernal, and Timothy based on quantitative skin testing. Candidate CBER reference preparations of latex and cockroach are undergoing characterization for future assignment of biological potency units.